


Better Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavan was leaning against his Companion, one of his arms lying along her milk-white side. His head was bowed.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/gifts).



Lavan was leaning against his Companion, one of his arms lying along her milk-white side. His head was bowed.

"I love you," he whispered to her, forming the words mentally as well.

Kalira turned her head, her ears angled forward as she blew soft, warm breath towards the beloved human who was both her Chosen and her Lifebonded.

He offered her a small smile, but his eyes were still wet.

 _:We understand ourselves,:_ Kalira reminded him. _:No one else has to.:_

Lavan jerked his head in a nod, much though he wished any of the others did understand.

He wiped his eyes against the short sleeve of his tunic before standing straighter. There were better ways to spend time than weeping over their misunderstood love. Far happier ways.

He took a few steps back, to where he could see all of Kalira: all the way from perked ears to wide-spread silver hooves to twitching white tail.

Kalira winked.


End file.
